


Strings

by ynmtwn



Category: Win Metawin - Bright Vachirawit, brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน - Fandom
Genre: 90's Music, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys' Love, Courtship, Developing Friendships, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Guitar, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, Nineteen-Nineties, Nostalgia, Other, Playlist, Puppy Love, Serenade, Sexual Confusion, Songs and Letters, Yaoi, cassette, love through music, nostalgic, thaibl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynmtwn/pseuds/ynmtwn
Summary: Being in love in the 90's was quixotic. When society refuses to accept the relationship between two boys in their teen years, their love becomes risky– especially since they made it known to the public.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this au was only supposed to be posted up on Twitter since I provided a few video edits that would suit particular scenes from this book. However, videos or pictures cannot be included in platforms such as Archive of our Own or Wattpad. If you wish to see those clips, you can follow me on Twitter @yooniemtwn. My work is pinned on my profile under the thread 'Alternate Universe'. Do share this story to our co-fans :) Insights are also very much appreciated <3\. Enjoy reading.

ℙ𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝔻𝕒𝕥𝕖 : 𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟞

As Win's hand rested upon Bright's, the view of a thousand pastel-colored lilacs stunned them both. It was a literal heaven dawned on Earth. The breeze that gently passes their way was cold; the whole place was filled with serenity.

Both of them were seated on a large picnic rug, reminiscing their past whilst caressing each other's hand from time to time, giving them a feeling of promise and great comfort.

"You know, if I was given the chance to turn back time, I'd go back to 1991." Win says wishfully. He was embracing the whole atmosphere of this date. It was telling him to drag things onto the direction of nostalgia.

Bright asks him in wonder, "But that time.. We didn't even know each other yet. We met by 1992, I remember it clearly."

"Exactly."

"So.. you're saying that you want to redo everything that we've been through back then?" Bright's voice showed a hint of offense. This thought wasn't something he was comfortable with discussing– was Win telling him that he regrets meeting him?

"You're being dramatic," Win lets out a small giggle, "–of course not. If I could be there at this moment, I would know exactly what would happen. I'll get to meet you again. I'd get to fall in love with our young and curious selves. I'd avoid the obstacles we've been through since now I already have all the knowledge about it." He playfully booped his lover's nose who had this skeptical look on his face.

"Oh Bunny, I don't think I'd want that." Bright says this as he let's go of Win's hand, he turns to his lover and cupped his cheeks in an endearing manner, pinching them lightly before leaning closer to give him a soft peck on the lips.

"What do you mean?" Win's arms were circled around Bright's waist tightly. Every second that passed by was cherished– he was very happy to have his heaven-sent lover by his side.

"Even the most hurtful memories deem significance to me, Win. We got to learn and grow together, and those obstacles were a test on our relationship. Don't you think so, too?"

A smile appears on Win's face, his eyes almost disappearing and indicating how genuinely happy he was in hearing Bright's train of thoughts.

"Yeah. I believe it was us and not our destinies that brought us to one another– I love you, Bright."

_𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 1992_  
  


A Walkman rested on top of his abdomen and was clutched in between his left hand while his eyes were closed. It was the crack of dawn– today marks his first day of freshman year in highschool.

He doesn't know what awaits him- all he knows is that in the next four years of pondering over his academic activities, music would be there to keep him company. You could say he wasn't a garrulous lad. He would often go around just to find a spot secluded from the crowd and tamper with his music device when his guitar wasn't on sight.

Bright loved the idea of silence and isolation with just the faint sound of music to dance around the quiet terrain. Because of this, he was often seen as a geek– an unapproachable one who prefers to dismiss the idea of joining friend groups and rowdy activities.

He enters his new school, looking around searching for a spot to vibe on alone. He seated himself somewhere around the school grounds and turned the musical device on.

_(So I say..)_

_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_

_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_

_Who can live without it? I ask in all honesty.._

_What would life be?_

Bright hums along to the comely tune. Indeed, what would he hold on to if music has vanished from existence? If a storm enters to disrupt his thoughts and let him battle with the worst of his fears, he'd hold on to music. When everything feels wrong, at least he still has music to hold on to.

_Without a song or a dance, what are we?_

A voice that sounds almost like a whisper joined in which made Bright turn to look over his shoulder. The voice belonged to a boy who was crouching right beside Bright. Their faces were close to each other's, causing Bright to scoot back, startled.

The boy flashes him a wide smile, chuckling softly while nodding his head as a reaction to Bright's suddened expression.

"I love that song."

  
  
  
  


Before either of them can utter another word, the school's speakers turned on with a head-tingling screech. Bright switched his music off and headed for the assembly area. The boy tried to call out to him but Bright walked away in a fast pace to avoid any further interactions.

The fifteen-minute gathering eventually ended and homeroom meetings began.

Since it was the first day of Bright as a freshman, of course all of them were required to introduce themselves one by one.

He watched the new kids stutter and babble about themselves, taking turns in putting on a forced smile just to make good impressions to the class.

After a while, it was his turn to stand in front. He stood in a lazy posture, the lack of interest was mirrored on his appearance– "I'm Bright." the monotonous voice proceeded to introduce himself quickly and as dryly as possible. There was a short pause, the class was waiting for him to continue.

"Are you not going to tell us more about yourself?" His teacher insists that he adds more unnecessary information that no one even needs to know.

He wanted to complain but went on with it anyways. _I'm just here to study, can I not say anything?_ The thought was held back and he finally went along with it, telling the class about his interest in music and in playing guitar.

Once he finished, his teacher gestured him to sit down. Glad that it was finally over, he slumped back down into his seat.

  
  
  


"Hey."

Bright's empty stare into a distance broke when he felt someone poking his arm.

He immediately regretted paying attention to the culprit. _Ah,_ it was the boy from earlier. He was seated behind Bright. _Guess he's unlucky for today._

_I just came here to study, THAT'S ALL._ That same sentence plays like a broken record in his head, repeating the same thought he had earlier while he was introducing himself. Avoiding people probably was something he'd like to stick to. But no, this boy just had to shoo that away.

"I'm the one who sang with you earlier," the boy flashed another one of his wide smiles, "I think we'll get along, quiet boy."

The boy held out his hand to gesture a hand shake. Bright looked at his hand. _Should I even bother?_ , he was hesitant but shook it to ease the awkwardness that he felt.

"I'm Win. You're stuck with me from now on." Win gave him a friendly pat on the back, still showing him a wide, charming smile. He let his hand rest on Bright's back, telling him that they'd be friends from that moment on.

_And that's where Bright was pulled out of his isolation circle-- when he met someone who dared to approach him when no one else did._

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Where do you think you're going?" Win's soft voice earlier was nowhere to be found. He grabbed hold of Bright's bag, the poor soul just wanting to take a stroll alone.

"Home." His response came almost immediately. 

_No, no, nO. I'm not used to this._ Bright wanted to whine. He was internally crying. Shaking Win's hand may have been a mistake.

Win held on to both of Bright's shoulders and looked at him dead in the eye, "You're going with me. I'm interrogating you."

"Are you a cop?"

"I AM INTERROGATING YOU."

"Why are you shouting?"

Win let out a small whine and shook Bright repeatedly.

"Why are you crying?"

"I am not! We're friends now, I want to know who my friend is." He definitely saw Win pouting for a split second.

This was a mark of the beginning of his twisted fate– his once peaceful, quiet, and calm customs are getting yeeted away from him.

Win's pushy behavior was making Bright rethink his decision, he's going through a hell of socialization period later on.

"No."

_Why the hell is he pouting, AGAIN?_

Clearly, Win's not leaving him alone. He didn't think the boy could be feisty– he seemed like a friendly, angelic lad just this morning.

"Bright. I told you, right?" Win's serious tone was heard once again.

"What?" Bright's emotionless responses ended there when Win pulled him closer, making sure to exaggerate each word he was about to say.

"I told you: from now on, _you're_ stuck with _me_."

  
  
  


"Is this spot okay?" Win asked him as he tried to pat off the thin layer of dust present on the bench. Bright nodded as a response and sat down beside Win.

His Walkman was once again playing a very familiar melody, Bright let it rest in between his thumb and index while humming along to the song. 

Bright has this habit of playing the musical device at an insanely loud volume that people around him can hear it if silence was present– Win was able to hear it and that's why he's gotten interested in getting to know Bright.

Win looked at him expectantly– as far as he knows, they were together right now because he dragged him to strike up a conversation but Bright was being uncooperative.

He did let Bright know that he wanted to talk, instead, he was singing in an almost inaudible volume with the headset covering his ears to block out Win's attempt to babble. He was probably self-conscious of the fact that there was someone listening because his voice started to gradually decrease in volume.

📼

_Oh please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

📼

The mellifluous sound was pleasing to listen to– Win can see it on Bright's face: how much he enjoyed the pleasant feelings that music can bring. He was closing his eyes and swaying minimally to the rhythm of the song.

Win looked down and reached for Bright's hand, a mischievous giggle filled the air when it was slapped away in an instant. Bright glared at the frisky boy beside him and turned the music off.

"What?"

"Geez, you should calm down. After all, you just said you wanted to hold my hand."

Bright shrugged. _He wants to talk? Okay, we'll talk._

"Why did you creep up on me this morning?"

This may be the longest sentence that Win has heard him say. Win smiled cheekily at his friend and went on with the conversation.

"Well, I was running late but I heard the sound of Abba somewhere. No one could _resist_ Abba. I'm so glad I found you then." Win playfully nudged on Bright's shoulder, closing the space between them. It wasn't even long before Bright tried to scoot away.

"Yeah? What other songs do you listen to?" The eluding eye contact from Bright was amusing, the boy was cold and straightforward but evidently timid.

"I'd rather sing it with you. I'm pretty sure you know this song." Win took Bright's Walkman and pressed the play button. The song had started over, the same lyrics was heard once again.

📼

_I wanna hold your hand…_

_I wanna hold your hand..._

📼

"Don't even think about it." Bright gawked at him defensively. Win laughed it off and they sang together until the song ended.

A comfortable pause came between them just right after the song ended. Bright felt happy being with Win; he was surely annoying but maybe he wanted someone to annoy him for once– and that someone also loves music the same way he does too.

"You know what, Bright? I like you."

A sudden confession came out of nowhere.

Bright furrowed his eyebrows at that, he doesn't know how to respond since he was taken by surprise.

"I like your music taste," Win added nonchalantly.

"Yeah?" Bright turned to look away, he was still taken aback at Win's first statement. He rarely received compliments as people see him as unapproachable oftentimes. Having Win by his side was new and something he's still getting used to.

"Do you play any instruments?" Win's curious eyes focused on him alone. Maybe having someone bug you wasn't as annoying as he thought. He got to talk about himself a little and knowing more about him in the process.

"I play guitar.. but recently I'm focusing more on my voice."

"I like your voice too. I want to hear you talk more." Win slides in another compliment ever so casually. Being praised for simple things like this, Bright never thought that he'd get to hear it.

"I'll teach you how to play guitar," his voice faint, indicating that he was shy to say it, but he'd like to try and talk more like Win said, "-if you want to."

_I'll try, for a change._

Win gave him a side hug and excitedly accepted his friend's proposal. It's only been a day, yet he's already made this calm, awkward laddie open up to him even just a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

It was still a bit early but Bright found himself standing in the middle of the assembly area with Win in front of him getting frenzied over a conversation he was having with two of their classmates. A crowd has already formed, the class' queue was getting disorganized and rowdy.

He felt Win grab onto his wrist and pulled him over to introduce him to the two boys he was just talking to.

"Khao, Mike, this is Bright. He's not very wordy." Win introduced him, adding that last part in a whisper while dramatically covering the side of his mouth where Bright could see. The two guys exchanged glances and nodded with a small smile.

"I think that the two of you complete the meaning of 'an extrovert adopting and introvert'." The taller guy smirked, amused. He didn't even bother to introduce himself yet and he already radiates this strong sense of silliness around him– definitely someone who can be in Win's circle. 

"I'm just assuming it since that 'Bright' dude behind you keeps looking at me blankly. You okay, bro? You can call me Mike."

He's making me sound like a threat, Bright thought. Mike was being too bold and it was scaring him a little. He was being surrounded by loud individuals. He tugged on Win's uniform trying to convey a 'get me out of here' message through eye contact.

"You guys seem cool, let's hang out later! I have a new gameboy at home that my dad bought from outside the country." The other guy invited all three of them before introducing himself as well. 

"You can call me Khao, by the way." He turned to Bright. This Khao dude seemed like he's more on the cheery-friendly side. There was no way of knowing wether he wipes that smile off his face– he's too bright.

The two boys waited for a response, but none came.

"Ah, the thing is, Bright told me yesterday that he'd teach me a few things about playing guitar. I'd love to hang out with you guys but maybe just not today?" Win spoke up for him. Bright didn't think he was going to take the guitar-teaching proposal seriously. Playing games should be more fun for Win, right? And he gets to hang out with more friends, too.

"Wait, you guys could play?" Khao's face brightened, as if his face could be any more brighter than this, his tone became more enthusiastic. "I play too! Once you learn it Win, you won't be able to let go of it for sure."

Sheesh, this atmosphere is too flowery. Bright noticed Mike looking around. He removed Win's hand which was holding on to his wrist, still, and approached him.

It wouldn't hurt to talk, right?

"How about you? Do you play anything?" Bright finally spoke, Win and Khao stopped to pay attention to him.

"A sight to behold." Win whispered to Khao jokingly.

"Finally, milord has spoken." Mike chuckled at that. "No, I don't. If you guys would play, you can count on me to dance for encouragement– unless one of you would convince me to learn as well."

It was nice. Being welcomed by people whom he just met, Bright was sure – he could find comfort in their company.

It all started with Win. Maybe Win coming into his life was the change he didn't know he needed.

After the mini meet-and-greet session with the two new friends they made, proper classes started and nothing unusual happened for the rest of the day.

—

It was so rare to hear someone shower boys with compliments– let alone hearing boys give it themselves. In Bright's case, he was receiving a ton of it.

As promised, he took Win with him to teach him the basic chords in guitar and lead him to his favourite spot in the park– a spot where he usually stays when he didn't feel like staying at home.

Before starting, Win requested that he plays one song for him. Bright tried to refuse him but Win, using his annoyingly un-refuseable charms, managed to make him give in to the request.

The laddie was far too excited when it came to hearing the therapeutic melody of songs he'd hear while growing up. Bright started to strum a pattern of chords as Win looked closely– it was a nostalgic melody; he knew exactly what it was when Bright started to sing the words in an airy voice.

🎶

On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true

🎶

Bright's unique voice casted a spell on Win. His peripheral vision played a role in making him fully aware of how attentive the boy beside him was.

🎶

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue

🎶

Their voices blended with each other's, the lyrics almost seemed almost as if ir were describing Win– Bright glanced at him, and there he saw Win's eyes that contained starlight, every single star in the galaxy. Awestruck admiration was written all over his face,  
so much that he couldn't hide the fondness in his smile.

"Thank you." A heart-warming giggle came from Win, bringing Bright's response of looking away to hide his flustered face.

Win was the first person he's sang and played for– he was made aware of the pleasant ambience that he hasn't felt until now.

"A thank you.. for what?"

"Well.. the song.. your voice.. even the strumming of your guitar.. it made me happy."

In everyone's knowledge, boys were mostly stone-hearted creatures who showed less emotions than girls— they were expected to be braver and more immune to pain in terms of emotional and physical aspects.

Bright started to believe otherwise. Meeting Win made him realize that all those nonsensical notions are just made up rules by majority of people who were raised differently, yet, the same.

"Uhm.. Let's.. Here, take this." Bright handed him his guitar, removing the capo clipped onto the guitar's neck to set the strings in standard tune. 

He felt strange, but he didn't despise it. Maybe he was being shaken– especially since Win's the first friend that he's had in a while and the ones whom he knew before weren't as sweet as he is.

Win laughed; Bright was confused. "What am I supposed to do with this? I don't know anything." Win returned the guitar.

Bright brushed off the slight embarrassment and positioned his fingers on the frets to play a chord.

"This is chord A. I'll teach you the ones which are easiest to remember for now." He strummed down twice and gave it back to Win.

Win was able to play it right within a few tries. "Chord A." He smiled when he strummed down once again and got a clear sound.

It went on for a while: Bright showing him one chord after another and helped him correct his finger's placement when he pressed on the wrong strings and Win celebrating every small advancement.

When the sky began to change into a darker color, they stopped and decided it was time to go home.

"If I can get everything right by the end of this week, will you teach me more difficult chords?" Eagerness in Win's voice was evident. It made Bright soften, a small spark of happiness invading his heart. His first student, showing much passion for music– he was proud of himself but he was too shy to show it.

"You can ask me anytime. I won't go anywhere since.. I'm stuck with you."

Progress. Win had another celebration that he kept to himself. In the short span of time of being around Bright, he was already conversing more with less hesitation around Win.

"Alright then." Win's arm rested on Bright's shoulder, walking beside him.

It's about time he initiates a conversation, he thought. This boy beside him began to interest him: what he dreams of becoming, what he aims to reach since he's showing passion in learning music. 

"Win."

"Yeah?"

Bright slowly lifted his hand behind Win, removing Win's hand from his shoulder and switching the situation between them. It was Bright who was now holding onto him. He cleared his throat before proceeding to ask him with the question he had in mind.

"Why do you want to learn guitar?"

Win looked confused. "It was you who offered to teach me, right? Tsk, did you forget already?"

It was an amusing question for Win, but he didn't understand that Bright meant something else.

"That's besides the point.. You looked like you were really enjoying it.. and you learned it in a fast pace too." It's true, Bright didn't hear Win complain earlier. Not even a sigh came out of his mouth considering that he spent some time correcting himself over the few chords he'd find complicated.

Win paused to think about it. "I want to get better at it so we'll get to play together next time. I want to be able to play it beautifully like you did earlier."

Bright unconsciously smiled at that. The scene that unfolded before him was etched in Win's mind– because one, it was the first time Bright has ever smiled because of him; and two, his smile was captivating, enough to be called pretty along with the reason behind it.


	4. Chapter 4

The world seen through her eyes was in miserable hues of monochrome. To see grey in every corner that surrounds her drained her optimism– her excitement had died away long ago..

Everything started to look more pleasing when she stumbled upon a tall and handsome latter. She bowed her head as a gesture of saying sorry for bumping into him. When she straightened her posture, their eyes met for a split second, and the latter, without uttering a single word, walked away.

Her world turned into a vibrant tint of pink at that one-sixteenth of moment.

"I'm so sorry for missing out in the first two days of class ma'am." She bowed her head whilst handing in a sealed letter, her written excuse for her absence.

"Alright, Gigie. Find yourself a seat and ask your classmates for notes on the lessons that you missed." Gigie looked around to find an empty seat at the very front by the window. Before she could sit down, her eyes landed on the handsome boy she bumped into earlier.

He's here. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the boy– a glimpse of him made her blush and decide that she has formed a crush on him at first sight.

-

"Have you learned a song already, Win?"

The circle of four boys were currently seated somewhere in the canteen to bond over lunch. Bright and Mike here having a conversation of their own, mostly just Mike dropping a queue of questions to make Bright talk more. Khao was asking Win about the progress in his guitar lessons.

"I only started yesterday. I could hardly recall the chords that Bright taught me. It would take me at least a week to play something simple." 

"Take it slow, you'll get the hang of it with constant practice. So.. what song do you have in mind that you want to play?"

"Well," Win tore his gaze away from Khao to glance at Bright, "I'm still thinking about it. I want my first piece to be a song that would remind me of a good memory." As he said those words, Bright happened to make eye contact with Win. He immediately looked away as Win smiled at him.

"You have to promise to let us hear it then." Khao told him before nudging his foot against Win's lightly. Win nodded in agreement, a small smile on his face appearing.

"Win, this is out of topic but-" Khao's eyes wandered over to the two tables in front of them, "is it just me or does that girl have a problem with us?"

Win tried to look for the girl that Khao referred to, and she really was staring– scowling at them like they've done something wrong. Both Mike and Bright noticed the silence from the two and turned around, seeing the girl look their way.

She must've noticed this because she slowly lowered her head to make it seem like she wasn't doing anything.

"I think she was looking at you, Khao–"

"Ah no, I think she's looking at me. I do know I have a sexy back, thanks." Mike claimed and gave them a wink to which they reacted negatively to. Bright just nodded and looked away.

Win felt uneasy when he caught the girl looking at them once again. He ignored it this time and went back to eating his lunch.


End file.
